Pezuñas en vez de zapatos
by Michiko Azumaya
Summary: Las locuras del emperador Gorillaz locura total y una Paula desquiciada... que pasara? como pasara? La historia se aleja de la pelicula. Esto ya se pone interesante..
1. Chapter 1

**PEZUÑAS EN VEZ DE ZAPATOS**

**FIC DE GORILLAZ**

**CAPITULO UNO**

**EL PRINCIPIO DE TODO**

**Disclaimer:** Bueno, Gorillaz no me pertenece (a caso lo dudabas?) Todo salió una noche de borrachera, cuando Damon y Jamie miraban la MTV criticando la música prefabricada. Esta historia que leeréis mas adelante es una locura a partir de una película de Disney, aunque esta no es nada educativa y supongo que os gustara mas que la película original, si es que adivináis cual es. Creo que ya es hora de ir comenzando…

En un lugar del planeta, hace ya tiempo, vivía un emperador que reinaba la ciudad donde se encontraba. Residía en un gran palacio en el centro de la ciudad plagado de lujos y riquezas. Todos los aldeanos lo respetaban porque… porque era el emperador. Era un hombre no demasiado amable y de pésima higiene, del que ahora voy a contar su historia…

Ahora mismo, el emperador se encuentra reunido con unos aldeanos en una gran sala para solucionarles el problema, como buen emperador debe hacer.

-Majestad, este señor dice que esta tarta la ha cocinado su esposa cuando es mentira y ahora pretende quedársela- dijo uno de los hombres que había presentes en la sala mostrando una tarta de manzana

-Que? Como va a ser mentira si yo mismo vi como la preparaba?

Los dos ciudadanos siguieron discutiendo hasta que el emperador se dignó en decir algo

-A ver, calma, creo que ya lo he entendido, una tarta, dos hombres que la quieren, no es así?

-Así es.

-Pues entonces partiré la tarta por la mitad y…

-Oh, que buena idea señor Niccals, así tendremos media tarta para cada uno, verdad?

-Que? No, es que así no me atraganto al comerla- Dijo el emperador Murdoc mientras cortaba el dulce con una navaja. Comió un trozo y aún con la boca llena dijo- Ale, ya os podéis ir yendo, no hay tarta, no hay problema.

-Pero es que nosotros queríamos tarta, señor

-Pues que os cocine otra vuestras mujeres y a ser posible con menos azúcar… normal que estéis así de gordos…

-Pero…

-¬¬

Fue cuando unos guardias cogieron a los aldeanos del brazo para llevárselos fuera de la sala

-Aih… que duro es ser emperador- suspiro sarcásticamente el pelinegro mientras seguía comiendo tarta.

-Señor, ha llegado el aldeano que usted llamó- Informó un guardia que acababa de entrar a la sala acompañado de un hombre con aspecto delicado y un exótico pelo azul.

-Oh! Que bien!- Dijo Murdoc con alegría mientras se levantaba de su trono- Pasa Tusspot, no seas tímido

-Ehm… prefiero Pot

-Sí, sí, lo que tu digas Tusspot

El satánico emperador le puso el brazo en el hombro al recién llegado y le invito a pasar a la sala.

-Que, te gusta mi palacio?

-Es bonito- dijo el ojinegro con una sonrisita- Para que me ha llamado?

-Ahora mismo lo sabrás

Los dos hombres siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a una mesa cubierta con una manta blanca, donde se notaba que había algo debajo. El emperador de ojos desiguales se dirigió hacia la mesa, alargó el brazo estirando de la manta, dejando ver una bonita maqueta de una montaña con casas esparcidas por ella.

-Anda! Esa es mi casa! –Dijo el pueblerino señalando una casita que estaba en la cima de la montaña de la maqueta. De repente se asusto un poco y se giró hacia el pelinegro –Has encogido mi aldea? Oh no! Tienes una maquina de encoger las cosas y vas a dominar el mundo y después… Hmmmbfff!!!

Cállate, no, no tengo ninguna maquina idiota, esto solo es una maqueta de tu pueblo –Dijo Murdoc mientras le tapaba la boca al ojinegro

El chico levantó su mano como si quisiera hablar, entonces el satanista le apartó la mano de la boca para ver lo que quería –Idiota la maquina o idiota yo?

-Ah… Eso no importa ahora. Te he llamado para que me des tu opinión sobre una cosa, ya que de esa aldea eres tú en el que tengo más confianza.

-Opinión de qué?

-He oído hablar de que tu aldea está muy bien situada, y mi duda es, Que lado de la montaña es mejor?

-Uhm… Bueno, el lado que yo vivo es bastante bueno. Hace sol casi todos los días, los pajaritos cantan, se oye el murmuro de un río y es bastante tranquilo.

-Pues entonces me quedaré con ese lado que tú dices

El satanista sacó de la nada un edificio tamaño maqueta colocándolo bruscamente donde estaba la casita donde se suponía que residía Pot

Mi casita! –Dijo el peliazul cogiendo del suelo la casita semi-destruida

-Murdoctopía ciudad de vacaciones! Y con piscina incluida…-Dijo el emperador colocando una piecita que parecía una piscina en el edificio –Bueno, ahora solo queda destruir las casas de alrededor y colocar mi casa de vacaciones, ya te puedes largar, solo te quería para eso.

-Que!? No puede hacerme eso!! Me quedaré sin casa!! T-T

-Me importa una mierda que te quedes sin casa, la cuestión es: voy a permitir que YO me quede sin MI casa de vacaciones?

-Pero…

El pelinegro dio una señal con la cabeza a uno de sus guardias. Al recibir la supuesta orden, el guardia se llevó al peliazul casi sin esfuerzo, ya que ese hombre era débil y pesaba poco. Mientras, el ojinegro intentaba zafarse de los musculosos brazos del guardián y daba gritos de socorro.

Ya habían salido casi del palacio cuando Tusspot mordió el brazo del guardia para intentar volver para suplicarle al emperador. Su 'secuestrador', según lo veía el peliazul, ya estaba rojo de furia, y sin poder evitar su instinto de bruto, tiró al escuálido campesino por una ventana.

ºººººººººººº

El emperador se acomodó en su trono, cuando un empleado del palacio entró a la gran sala

-Señor, ya hemos seleccionado algunas candidatas para que sean sus futuras esposas, acompáñeme al salón para que usted elija.

-Hm? Si si, ahora voy

Los dos hombres salieron del salón del trono, recorrieron largos pasillos hasta que llegaron a otra sala un poco más pequeña. Allí había unas cinco mujeres alineadas con una brillante sonrisa en el rostro

-Señor, elija a su esposa

-Esposa? Insinúas que me debo casar? Hahahaa!... NO, ni hablar…aunque podría hacerme una fiestecita con alguna…si, eso estaría mejor

Entonces, con cara de pervertido, se acercó a la línea de chicas observándolas detenidamente hasta que por fin dio su respuesta

-Uhm… la verdad es que sois todas muy atractivas. Tu, tú y tu no estaríais mal, pero tú tienes bonitos ojos…y grandes pechos hehe. Y tú tienes unas buenas caderas pero… creo que tú y tu seréis las afortunadas, SI, decidido, tu y tu para esta noche y las demás… las demás para las de mañana y pasado mañana.

Las mujeres rieron tímidamente. En su interior se sentían las mejores porque se iban a acostar con aquel hombre tan 'atractivo', aunque al final de la gran noche, el ya las olvidara.

ºººººººººº

En otra sala del palacio, se encontraba una mujer de pelo oscuro y ojos verdes que parecía estar hablando con un campesino. Al lado de ella estaba una joven chica de pelo violeta que le cubría los ojos con aspecto aburrido. La ojiverde se encontraba acomodada en un trono y la peli violeta estaba de pie.

-Que me da igual que tu familia no tenga dinero! Crees que esto es una caja de ahorros?

-Mm…Paula-sama, no creo que debas hablarle así a es pobre…

-Cállate ya chinita, yo sé lo que debo decir –Dijo la ojiverde a la chica de rasgos orientales. Luego se giró hacia el campesino para seguir 'hablando' -Te recomiendo que ahorres para pagar tus deudas y trabajes unas horas más para obtener más beneficio Y NO TENGAS QUE VOLVER POR AQUÍ.

Entonces un guardia acompañó a la puerta al campesino. Cuando salió, la peli violeta suspiró y miró a la pelinegra.

-Tienes que hablarle así a toda la gente que tiene problemas?

-Mira chinita, se puede decir que tú me perteneces, así que yo te diré cuando tienes que hablar

-Aih, tu salud mental ha empeorado desde que te dejó tu novio…-Murmuró la nipona.

-Que has dicho?

-Yo? Nada.

-Ay dios, ya me imagino cuando yo sea la emperadora. Seré conocida en toda la ciudad y todos me adoraran y harán lo que sea por estar al lado mía y…

-Aterriza Paula, tú y yo sabemos que eso no pasara nunca. La única manera de que pase seria que el actual emperador muriese y te cedieran el cargo.

-Ey…! Buena idea niñata. Lo único que tengo que hacer es que Murdoc muera, no es así?

-Estás loca?! Como vas a matar al emperador?!

-Yo no he dicho el verbo matar, lo has dicho tu. Además, no recuerdas ese día que se intentó aprovechar de ti?

-Si, ahora lo recuerdo porque me lo has recordado tu…Gracias –Dijo sarcásticamente

Entonces, el emperador de ojos desiguales entro en la sala. Paula disimulo una sonrisa como pudo, en realidad sentía envidia y hostilidad hacia el.

-Paula, se puede saber que haces? Otra vez haciendo mi trabajo, verdad?

-M… si, pero es que como usted no estaba y había un campesino pidiendo ayuda, pues…

-Pues que se espere hasta que yo venga. Eres mi sustituta, si, pero eres sustituta SOLO cuando no estoy en palacio, entendido?

-Claro señor, ahora que esta aquí quería decirle que…

En ese momento Murdoc desconectó de la conversación y comenzó a pensar.

-(pensando)Por Satán, como pude contratar a esta mujer como ayudante? Es fea, muy fea, es **depresivamente** fea. Oh, que es eso? Tiene una hoja de lechuga en los dientes! Por dios que asco… en cambio Noodle es muy guapa, oh, ahora me acuerdo de cuando la intente meter en mi cama. Jaja, estaba completamente borracho, aunque no me habría arrepentido de hacerlo… Que digo! Es una cría, admito que estoy un poco degenerado pero no tanto…eso es lo que creo

-…Bueno, le ha quedado claro?

-(Pensando) Ai va! Dos moscas en celo!...Uy, me están hablando, tengo que contestar (Hablando) Mmm…Si?

-Que bien, entonces esta noche a las 10:30 en el comedor. La fideo hará la cena

-'Noodle' –Rectifico la japonesa- Además, no pienso cocinar, la cena la has organizado tu.

-Mira niña –Dijo Paula en voz baja mientras sacaba su celular y llevaba a la nipona a un lugar mas alejado (en esa época había celulares?... supongamos que si..)- Marcando este numerito que ves aquí, una docena de helicópteros del gobierno japonés vendrían para exterminarte, así que tu decides, o me haces caso o mueres rellena de balas.

-Eres mala, eh?

-Eso quiere decir ''Yo haré la cena''?

-…

-EXCELENTE! –Las dos regresaron frente a Murdoc, aunque él las miraba un poco extrañado.-Al final la niña nos hará la cena, a que si? –Dijo la pelinegra mientras le daba un 'leve' golpe en la espalda con el codo a la peli violeta

-AUCH!... si, como no…¬¬

Entonces las dos se retiraron de la sala dejando al emperador tranquilo, y quien dice tranquilo dice con una revista de mujeres en traje de baño y con una botella de tequila. Cuando las dos estaban lejos de las escuchas de los guardias y del emperador, Paula borro su sonrisa forzada de la cara y gritó:

-DIOS COMO LO ODIO **LO ODIO CON TODA MI ALMA!!**

-Lo odias? Si hace dos días querías 'jugar' con el.

-ME DA IGUAL! No puede una cambiar de opinión O QUE?

-De verdad que estás loca… -Murmuró ella- entonces para que organizas una cena con el?

-Porque esa será su ultima cena! Muajajajajaja… cough COUGH! …Ahora que me estaba saliendo bien…

-A que te refieres?

-Vamos! Al laboratorio secreto!

- O-O'

-He dicho VAMOS

La pelinegra agarró del brazo a la adolescente oriental casi arrastrándola. Bajaron unas escaleras ocultas, que estaban tras una estantería. Llegaron a una especie de sala subterránea muy pequeña donde había una palanca en una pared

-Ahora, dale a la palanca

-Yo?

-No, mi perro, CLARO QUE TU!

-Porque no le das tu?

-Porque no quiero ensuciarme las manos…Dale ya!

-¬¬

Entonces la japonesa agarró la palanca y la bajó con fuerza. Un agujero se abrió en el suelo y las dos cayeron a un cuarto muy oscuro.

-AU! Se puede saber por que no me avisaste de la caída?!!

-Cállate! Yo también me he hecho daño! A ver dónde está el interruptor…

-Cuidado con donde pisas! Casi me partes la pierna…

-Ah, eso era tu pierna? Pues no esperes que te pida perdón… A ver… AH! Aquí está el botón.

Todas las luces de la sala se encendieron, dejando ver una especie de laboratorio

-Como has conseguido todo esto?

-Tengo…Contactos…Bueno, ven aquí –Dijo la ojiverde mientras se dirigía a una mesa llena de botes y vasos de laboratorio- Que le podemos hacer al emperador para matarlo y no levantar sospechas?

-Me has llevado hasta aquí para eso?

-AH! YA LO TENGO! Le echamos veneno para que se convierta en cerdo, luego lo cebamos y lo vendemos a una carnicería para que lo maten y se lo coman! Así no dejaríamos pruebas! O no, mejor, lo convertimos en ratón y se lo echamos a un gato para que se lo coma! No es a él que le gusta torturar gatos? Pues ahora se lo va a comer uno de ellos! Muahahaha!!!

-Y no sería más fácil echarle veneno en la bebida?

-BUENA IDEA!

- O.o… quiero decir… deja esta idea! Te vas a meter en un buen lio

-Ni hablar! –Gritó con cara de loca la pelinegra mientras iba corriendo hacia una estantería donde había un montón de frasquitos rosas- AJA! Aquí esta!-Dijo la ojiverde con un frasquito con una etiqueta que parecía una calavera, aunque la etiqueta estaba doblada por la mitad- Esta noche será la GRAN NOCHE! Y MAÑANA YO SERE LA DUEÑA DE TODO! AAHJAJAJAJA!! Con tan solo tres gotitas de este veneno en la bebida, Murdoc quedara K.O –Gritó de forma desquiciada la enferma mental de Paula

-Ay dios… no quiero saber nada…

ºººººººº

**Y aquí queda el primer capítulo. Que pasara con Murdoc? 2D habrá sobrevivido a la caída? Sera que Paula se ha olvidado de su medicación? Russel aparecerá en este fic? NO SE SABE!... hasta el próximo capítulo… claro xD**


	2. Chapter 2

**PEZUÑAS EN VEZ DE ZAPATOS**

**CAPITULO 2**

**¿LA ÚLTIMA CENA?**

**Disclaimer:** Gorillaz no me pertenece, tampoco Disney, solo escribo porque me divierte y/o/u entretiene

La sustituta del emperador y su 'ayudante' seguían en el laboratorio. Paula seguía riendo por su victoria asegurada y Noodle ya se estaba hartando

-Paula-sama, ya te has reído suficiente, nos podemos ir ya?

-Ahjajajaja… esto… sí, claro. –Dijo la pelinegra mientras quitaba una baldosa falsa del suelo- Sígueme, o prefieres quedarte ahí?

-A dónde vas? Eso no lleva a las alcantarillas? –Dijo Noodle tapándose la nariz, ya que de aquel agujero salía un olor insoportable

-Vamos, no me seas tiquismiquis, luego te das una ducha y se te quita el mal olor

-Y no hay una salida más sencilla?

-Por qué crees que esto se llama laboratorio **secreto**?

Entonces, entre lamentos, Noodle se acercó al agujero y comenzó a bajar unas escaleras que había pegadas a la pared. Luego bajó Paula. En el alcantarillado había unas aceras donde podía pasar la gente sin llenarse de esa… esa cosa, así que caminaban por ellas. Siguieron el camino hasta que llegaron a un callejón sin salida, aunque había una puerta de barrotes. Noodle sentía la dulce brisa que salía de la puerta que daba a la calle, fue corriendo para abrirla, pero le decepciono mucho al ver que la puerta no se abría de ninguna manera.

-Se puede saber que haces Espagueti?

-NOODLE, ME LLAMO NOODLE!! … Y como se supone que vamos a salir de aquí? La puerta esta cerrada y si seguimos caminando llegaremos a otra ciudad…

-Anda cállate –Dijo La ojiverde mientras se dirigía a la puerta, se saco unas llaves del bolsillo y abrió la puerta- Ves como si se abre?

-Como conseguiste esas llaves?

-No te dije antes que tenía contactos?

-Y esos contactos también te dan los venenos..?

-Si… Bueno, a ti que te importa?!! –Gritó la pelinegra- Venga, vámonos ya, nos queda un paseíto hasta llegar a palacio y nos tenemos que dar prisa, que ya son las siete y media y tu todavía tienes que preparar la comida.

ºººººººººººººººººººº

Y en otro lugar, más concretamente en la entrada del palacio, enredado en un toldo, se encontraba Pot, que acababa de despertarse tras haberse desmayado después de que le tiraran por una ventana. Notó unos pinchazos en el brazo, abrió bien los ojos y vio a un niño que le estaba golpeando con un palo

-Auch! Niño, eso duele!

-Ai va, está vivo O.o… pues yo ya me voy.

-No, espera! Desátame de aquí por favor

-A cambio de qué?

-Uhmmm… espera que mire

Entonces el peliazul empezó a sacar cosas de sus bolsillos, de entre su pelo, del dobladillo de los tejanos, dentro de su bota… hasta que los reunió en las dos manos.

-A ver, tengo una pelotita de goma, un caramelo sin azúcar, cinco dólares con treinta y tres peniques, pelusa del bolsillo, un botón, un chicle masticado, unos cigarrillos y un bote de pastillas para migraña. Que quieres?

-Dame el dinero y la pelotita de goma

-A Rebotitos? Es que ya la cogí cariño… que tal dinero y unos cigarros?

-Soy un niño, a demás no tengo encendedor

-Pues el dinero y el caramelo sin azúcar, es mi última oferta

-Trato hecho

Entonces el peliazul le dio lo acordado al niño a cambio de que le desatara del toldo, pero este se estaba yendo.

-A dónde vas!?

-Es que soy muy pequeño y no llego, a demás, por un caramelo sin azúcar me voy –Dijo el niño mientras se alejaba. Se sacó un iPod del bolsillo y empezó a escuchar música sin escuchar lo que le decía ya el peliazul.

-Ey! Que también te di dinero! –Gritó el ojinegro, pero era inútil, se había quedado solo y enredado. –Tampoco será tan difícil hacerlo solo…

Entonces Pot empezó a retorcerse en el toldo, haciendo cosas imposibles, hasta que parecía estar resbalándose de el, se quiso agarrar al toldo para hacer mas suave la caída pero fue imposible, al final el pobre aterrizó en su brazo.-Auch! No conté con la caída…

Entonces se levantó del suelo, se colocó la ropa y siguió su camino hacia su casa, aunque ya que estaba en la ciudad iba a aprovechar para hacer algunos negocios. Fue directo donde tenía su carrito de madera y lo fue tirando hasta que llegó a donde él quería. Tenía un montón de sacos de vete tú a saber que y se los quería quitar de encima vendiéndolos.

**Un tiempo más tarde, o mejor dicho, dos horas después…**

Noodle estaba terminando de hacer la comida mientras cantaba. Llevaba su largo flequillo recogido en un tupé, dejando ver sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas

-_Get the cool, Get the cool shoe shine…Get the cool, get the cool shoe shine_

_-_Quieres dejar de cantar? Me estas poniendo histérica, a demás, que canción es esa? Nunca la había escuchado…

-Ni yo O.o… bueno, aquí está la cena. Cerdo agridulce y arroz tres delicias –Dijo la japonesa mientras se acercaba a la mesa con dos platos cargados de comida.

-Cosas chinas? No le habrás puesto rata, perro o algo por el estilo…

-Claro que no! Que te viene a la cabeza cuando te digo CERDO y ARROZ?

-Está bien, tampoco hace falta ponerse así Espagueti…

-No me llamo…bah, que mas da ya. –Murmuró la peli violeta. Se sentó a la mesa, mirando fijamente la comida y pensando toda el hambre que tenía. Ya no podía esperar más y cogió un trozo de carne y se lo comió

-Hey! No te comas la comida antes de que venga Murdoc! Coge un trozo de carne mas y te las veras con migo –Gritó Paula con voz amenazante. Ella también tenía mucha hambre y la comida olía muy bien así que no pudo resistir la tentación de coger un trocito de cerdo y se lo comió.

-Tu también has comido ¬¬. Cuando va a venir? Le dijimos a las diez y media y ya son casi las once…

En ese momento la puerta se abrió dando un portazo a la pared. Allí estaba Murdoc, con su cruz satanista, una capa lila y roja y una corona de puntas resquebrajadas, y como olvidar sus botas cubanas color chocolate.

-Me habéis echado de menos? –Dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa en la cara

-Creo que demasiado…-Afirmó la nipona debido a que tenía un hambre que poco más y se desmaya.

El hombre de ojos desiguales se acerco a la mesa y tomó asiento, contemplando la maravillosa cena que había en la mesa.

-Wow Noods, esta cena tiene buena pinta

-Gracias, ya podemos empezar a comer?

Noodle iba a coger el tenedor cuando la pelinegra le dio un golpe en la mano para evitarlo. Noodle se guardo la mano y miro a su superiora

-Niña, que tal si vas trayendo las bebidas –Al decir la última palabra, Paula guiño el ojo

Noodle sabía que lo que quería decir ese guiño de ojos era que pusiese el veneno, por eso la peli violeta decía que no con la cabeza y tenía cara de preocupación. Paula le hizo un gesto con la cabeza como diciendo 'VES AHORA'. La japonesa no podía desobedecer a Paula, desde hace tiempo ella fue parte del personal del gobierno japonés. Se puede decir que Paula salvo la vida de Noodle cuando quisieron deshacerse de todos sus experimentos (véase los niños que estaban allí). Huyeron de Japón con la condición de que Noodle debería obedecerla o podría llamar al gobierno con su móvil 3G con cámara de 5 MegaPixels para informar de que Noodle sigue viva.

-Vale… Para beber? Vino?

-No, espera. A mi me hechas esto en una copa –dijo el satanista mientras le daba una petaca con mezcal

-Pues yo vino, y date prisa que se enfría la cena

Noodle se dirigía a la estantería donde estaban las copas, cogió tres y se fue a la mesa que había al lado, que estaba llena de botellas de vino y demás alcohol y cosas para beber. Sirvió el mezcal, el vino y una lata de cola en las copas. La japonesa hurgó en su bolsillo, encontró la botellita de veneno que por el camino le dio Paula y le puso tres gotitas a la copa de Murdoc. Su conciencia no podía estar peor en ese momento pero de todas maneras volvió a la mesa con las tres copas.

-Aquí tenéis las bebidas

-Gracias princesa –Dijo Murdoc mientras cogía su copa. No la decía princesa por amor sino por costumbre.

-Chinita me pusiste muy poco vino

-No recuerdas tu alcoholismo? Ni siquiera deberías beber vino

-Bah, déjame en paz –Murmuró la pelinegra- A demás… no se puede hacer un brindis con agua. VENGA! UN BRINDIS POR EL EMPERADOR!-Gritó Paula poniéndose de pie y alzando su copa. Haciendo eso se aseguraba de que el satanista bebiera su bebida cuanto antes.

-VIVA! –Gritaron los dos pelinegros, Noodle estaba un poco disgustada por todo lo que había hecho, aunque chocó las copas con los demás para disimular.

-Esto…Paula –Dijo con confianza el emperador- Lo he estado pensando y mereces un descanso, verdad? Ya tengo a una chica semi-contratada como ayudante para que te sustituya, es mucho mas joven, preparada y no es tan desagradable de ver, tu me entiendes…

En ese momento, a Murdoc le salieron dos cuernitos y dos orejas de animal, pero el seguía hablando como si nada. Las dos mujeres no daban crédito a lo que estaban viendo, y mientras tanto, a Murdoc le seguían apareciendo rasgos raros. El rostro se le alargó y sus manos eran…Pezuñas? También le había salido una cruz satanista roja en la frente.

Parecía ser que Murdoc ya no era el mismo. Más bien parecía un animal de granja satánico, ya que tenía el pelo completamente negro y una cruz invertida en toda la frente, por no hablar de sus ojos de distinto color.

-…Bueno Paula, me da igual lo que opines, ya esta decidido.

-Ehmm… Claro O-o…Creo que voy… voy al baño

-Para que te llevas el plato al baño?

Paula no contesto, cuando estaba detrás del satanista le estampó el plato en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente. Noodle no sabia que decir. Se acercó, se puso de rodillas y observo aquel animal desmayado que estaba en el suelo.

-SE PUEDE SABER QUE HICISTE CON EL VENENO?

-Pues hice lo que me obligaste a hacer, Paula-sama.

-DEJAME VER LA BOTELLA- Gritó histérica Paula. Cogió el frasquito de veneno y observo la etiqueta- ESTO ES VENENO DE…veneno de…DIOS, QUIEN HIZO EL DIBUJO DE LA ETIQUETA, UN MONO?

-No, lo hiciste tu.

-Vale, mi especialidad no es el dibujo –Dijo la ojiverde mientras observaba al emperador- pero está claro que Murdoc se ha convertido en una cabra

-Una cabra un poco rara…Como es que tiene una cruz invertida?

-Eso no es lo importante, lo importante ahora es deshacerse del cuerpo… y lo vas a hacer **TÚ**.

-NI LO PIENSES, FUISTE TU LA DE LA IDEA. YO NO QUERIA HACERLO

Un rato después, estaba Noodle por la calle con un saco en un carro de madera y con cara de fastidio

-Algún día le tirare el celular al váter a esa Paula…

La peli violeta pensó en tirar el saco a un contenedor de basura, pero eso era arriesgado, asi que siguió buscando un lugar discreto

Ya llego casi a las afueras de la ciudad. Estaba al lado de un rio y se sentó encima del carro.

-Creo que lo mejor será que lo tire al agua –Murmuro para si misma. Cogió el saco y lo llevo como pudo a la orilla. Ya estaba en ella y su cara se reflejaba en el agua gracias a la luz de la luna. De pronto, en sus hombros aparecieron un mini Damon y un mini Jamie. Damon con una túnica blanca y Jamie con un traje rojo y negro.

-HEY TU! PORQUE NO LO TIRAS DE UNA JODIDA VEZ? –Dijo mini Jamie.

-No niñita, no debes tirarlo, acaso no es un ser vivo más?

-Ya…pero es que si no lo tiro Paula me matará…Literalmente

-Literalmente? Que mierdas es eso? Tu tíralo y pasa de problemas

-Y no deberías defenderlo? Al fin y al cabo es satanista, y tu se supone que eres el ayudante de Satán –Dijo mini Damon

-Cállate mariquita

-Yo? Mariquita?

-Claro! Mira! Llevas vestido y tienes voz de chica…

-Esto es una Túnica! Y mi voz no es de mujer

-Jaja, mira, que la nena se pone a llorar!

-QUE HAS DICHO?

-LO QUE HAS OIDO

Entonces mini Damon y mini Jamie se pusieron a pelear y tirarse del pelo

-**BAAAASTAAAAAAAA!!!** –Gritó Noodle. Los dos desaparecieron y la ojiverde dejó el saco en el carro. Se acercó al rio y se quedo mirándolo un rato hasta que se relajó. Tenía decidido que iba a volver con el emperador a palacio, así que volvió al carro y se lo llevo de vuelta

-Uy, pensaba que había dejado el carro más cerca

Noodle se fue alejando del rio hasta que llegó a palacio. Parecía que el rio se había quedado solo, pero no era así.

-Uf… que alivio –Dijo un hombre de pelo azul que salía de detrás de unos matorrales- Y ahora a casita! A ver donde esta mi carrito… Uy, pensé que lo deje mas cerca de aquí…Y este saco? Creía que lo había vendido todo…Bueno no importa jeje.

ºººººººººº

**Y aquí termina el capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado y se hayan divertido porque esto solo es el principio. Gracias a todos los que dejaron review, me dieron muchos ánimos para continuar x3. Intentare hacer aparecer al máximo de personajes. Ya coloque a Damon y Jamie de mala manera, aunque a lo mejor los hago aparecer estado normal jaja.**


End file.
